


Always More than Friends

by magicalmagic



Series: Aim, Shoot, Score [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmagic/pseuds/magicalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words can only say so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always More than Friends

 

They don’t talk about how often they use group text on their phones. That even though Kouji hates texting, he’ll still send pictures of his cats and an occasional ‘lol’ at Hinata’s late night freak outs because he hasn’t started studying yet and Izumi’s (unsuccessful) encouragement for him to start. That Hinata will text random facts about animals during the night when he can’t sleep, and even when the beeps wake up Kouji, who’s a very light sleeper, he just sends a ‘go to SLEEP shoyo!’ that quickly turns into an argument about if cats are better than dogs. That when they all meet up to walk to school together the next morning, Izumi will greet them with “You guys are BOTH wrong, turtles are the best pet,” and they’ll argue all the way to school, none of them conceding defeat.

 

They don’t talk about how they go by the cliffs on the weekends, each carrying practice balls tucked under their arms and holding each others hands. About how they stare out into the waves, shoulders brushing and a peaceful silence settling around them, occasionally interrupted by Hinata’s babbling. That each time Izumi accidentally knocks his basketball off the cliff and into the water, Hinata races down the cliff to retrieve it, followed closely by Kouji shouting “Be careful, idiot!” That in the summer they’ll go there to swim, splashing water at each other and happy in their own little bubble away from the world.

 

They don’t talk about how Izumi will set the ball for Hinata for hours after school, convinced by his pleading eyes and pout. That Izumi’s arms will be shaking by the end because of basketball practice, and yet he knows he’ll do it again. That even though Kouji refuses to set (“I can kick. My throw is shit.” And you deserve the best, not someone who has no idea what he’s doing. You deserve the world-), after Izumi and Hinata’s one on one volleyball practices Kouji will walk them home, arms wrapped around both Izumi and Hinata’s shoulders.

 

They don’t talk about how Kouji and Izumi waited in line for hours to get The Small Giant’s signature on a volleyball for Hinata’s birthday. About how Hinata threw his arms around both of them, crushing them into a hug while tearing up and repeating, “I love you guys so much, oh my God, you guys are the best…” About how Kouji and Izumi’s nonchalant expressions were betrayed by the blushes staining their faces, Izumi’s bashful half smile and Kouji’s fond “idiot.”

 

They don’t talk about how when Kouji badly sprained his ankle during a game Izumi started crying more than he was and Hinata was trying to calm both of them down with an increasingly panicked expression on his face. That Kouji squeezed both Izumi’s and Hinata’s hands on the ride to the hospital, tight enough that his knuckles were white and his expression pinched. That Izumi and Hinata rushed to the hospital gift store while Kouji was getting an xray, buying a cheesy get well balloon and a plush bear with a cast on its ankle. That Kouji pushed the bear away while rolling his eyes and grinning, but on the ride home he fell asleep leaning against Hinata’s shoulder and holding Izumi’s hand with his other arm curled around the bear.

 

They don’t talk about how, during a sleepover, they complained about how they haven’t kissed anyone yet. That it led to the soft press of chapped lips together, awkward teeth clacking and sloppy kisses. That “practice sessions” seemed to happen more frequently.

 

They don’t talk about how Hinata liked the feeling of both Izumi’s soft lips and Kouji’s barely-there mumbles when he pulled his hair. That Izumi liked how Hinata kissed like he played volleyball, almost too aggressive and a fire in his eyes, determined to master it even though he’s just begun. That Izumi liked how Kouji cradled his head in his hands as he kissed him, soft and slow. That Kouji liked the feel of Hinata’s hands, rough from playing volleyball every spare second, on his waist as they kissed. That Kouji liked how Izumi pulled him closer when they kissed, like he was trying to absorb Kouji into his skin.

 

They don’t talk about how when all three of them went an amusement park for Izumi’s birthday, it felt suspiciously like a date. That Kouji and Izumi were both dragged onto all of the roller coasters despite their desperate protests, pulled by Hinata’s persistent, strong hands that refused to let go even when the ride started. That they all shared a cotton candy “because it’s too expensive to get three,” even though the twenty dollar bills that their moms gave them for treats were tucked safely in their pockets. That Hinata and Kouji put up with Izumi’s persistence at winning the basketball stand games even though their legs were tired from running around all day and they just wanted to find a place to sit down. That they stayed beside Izumi, cheering him on and encouraging him with each foam basketball he threw. That they all went on the ferris wheel and yelled in excitement when they reached the top, knees knocking together, a perfect way to end a perfect day.

 

They don’t talk about how they say I love you. About how Izumi sneaks Hershey’s kisses into Hinata’s and Kouji’s sports bag, with a little note scrawled on a neon green post it note near the candy with a cute little message like ‘keep your head up! I know you can do it!’ or ‘don’t forget to drink water! Have fun today!’ About how Kouji picks up random wildflowers, or if he’s feeling very daring, steals flowers from some neighbor’s garden, and thrusts the bundles into Izumi and Hinata’s hands, his feet shuffling and grinning at the ground at their compliments and thanks. About how Hinata will draw little hearts with a red sharpie on Kouji’s soccerball and Izumi’s basketball, and somehow the hearts will migrate to their sports bags, their jeans, their hands. About how Hinata and Kouji most likely has a stash of neon green post it notes in their desks; about how Izumi and Hinata have flowers pressed into random books on their shelves; about how Kouji and Izumi never try washing the sharpie off, smiling occasionally at a faded red mark as they practice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Haikyuu!! What do you think? My beta is the wonderful nepetation, who has written amazing Haikyuu!! fics, so check them out! And yes, I'm going to update my other fics ASAP (I am so sorry for those who are waiting), I just have to get back into the swing of things. And this fic is part 1 of a series about hinata/izumi/kouji, my newest ot3, hopefully I'll add more fics to this collection too! Thank you so much for reading and any comments/kudos you leave!


End file.
